1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for accessing a body cavity. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an expandable segmented and/or sectioned access assembly.
2. Background of Related Art
Access assemblies configured for reception through an incision into an abdominal cavity are known, as are methods of inserting the access assemblies therethrough. Traditional access assemblies include a rigid cannula that is received through the tissue of the body wall into the body cavity. Endoscopic, laparoscopic and other suitable instruments may then be directed through a housing on the proximal end of the cannula to access the body cavity in a sealing manner.
Compressible assemblies configured for accessing a body cavity and permitting reception of instruments therethrough in a sealing manner are also known. Such compressible assemblies are composed of silicone, thermoplastic elastomers (TPE), rubber, foam, gel and other compressible materials and are configured to be compressed to facilitate insertion into an incision. Typically, such assemblies are deformed by a surgeon using his/her fingers or with the assistance of a grasping device, i.e., forceps. Compression of the assembly reduces the profile of the assembly, thereby facilitating reception of the assembly into the incision. Upon release of the compressive force, the compressed assembly returns to an uncompressed configuration. In the uncompressed configuration, the access assembly seals the incision into the body cavity. The assembly may have one or more access ports for receiving instruments therethrough and may optionally be configured for connection with a source of insufflation gas.
Excessive handling of the compressible access assemblies during placement of the assembly through an incision may compromise or otherwise negatively affect the integrity of the assembly. For example, any coating on the assembly may be rubbed off during handling, or excessive force, oversized/undersized fingers and/or sharp grasping instruments may tear the material comprising the assembly.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an access assembly configured to be inserted through tissue without excessive handling and/or without the need for an insertion device.